This disclosure relates to engine component repairs involving heat treatment.
Engine components, such as case structures for gas turbine engines, can become worn or damaged during use. For example, distorted features, like bulges, can develop in case walls and necessitate gas turbine engine case replacement or repair. Generally, replacement of worn and damaged parts can be expensive, while repairs to existing parts can be more cost-effective. However, known methods for repairing distorted features in annular cases involve heat treatment, which tends to induce new distortions in the part leading to a need for substantial rework. This has made case repairs impractical or uneconomical. It is desired to provide a cost effective and efficient repair method to enable repairs to engine cases with distorted features.